ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kageki Ryuu
|weapons = Chakra Enhanced Tekagi-shuko}} Kageki Ryuu (影鬼竜, Kageki Ryū, lit Shadow Demon Dragon Spirit), aka Demon Wind Dragon (魔風の竜, Makaze no Ryū), is a Jōnin of Yamigakure and the current head of the Kageki Clan. He uses , and the Tekagi-shuko he is almost always wearing. Background Born into the main branch of the Kageki Clan of Yamigakure in the Land of Demons on the Shinobi Continent of Earth. Ryuu has expressed some disgust at the fact that though the family is called Kageki, and live in Yamigakure, they do not use any shadow related jutsus. He has made it his life's mission to find all the shinobi families that use shadow related jutsus, kill them and steal their techniques for the Kageki Clan. In this quest he has killed many shinobi, though none of them have been shadow jutsu users. While this has irritated him greatly, he has been able to master with his Tekagi-shuko, greatly enhancing their cutting powers and increasing his range enough to throw off opponents when they try to dodge. Every shinobi that he has killed, Ryuu has brought their bodies back to Yamigakure. This has broadened Yamigakure's jutsu pool and has helped strengthen the village's military might. It should also be noted that Ryuu has silently set his sights on becoming the next Shinkage (真影, True Shadow). Appearance He is a relatively tall man with white hair and red eyes. Ryuu's body is well built and muscled due to his life as a shinobi. His skin is very pale, but it doesn't seem to affect his abilities to dissolve into the darkness. As a shinobi of Yamigakure, Ryuu is always wearing dark colors. For the personal accessories allowed to the shinobi, Ryuu wears a belt that has dog tags on it with the names of every shinobi he's ever killed. While that would seem like something that would give away his position, he has mastered silent movement with the dog tags on. His usual outfit consists of dark colored pants, black boots, the belt and dog tags, and a dark grey shirt with a hood. He is also almost always wearing dark grey gloves and large metal claws. Ryuu also has some tattoos, that signify his position as Head of the Kageki Clan. The tattoos are mostly blue, the clan's insignia on his chest and a blue and grey flame-like design on both of his arms. Personality As the head of the Kageki Clan, Ryuu shows great pride in any accomplishments of the clan and even greater anger at any disgrace brought onto the clan. Due to his pride, he has become obsessed with obtaining shadow jutsus for the clan and has slain numerous other shinobi in the pursuit of that goal. His pride has also caused him to set his sights on becoming the next Shinkage of Yamigakure. Ryuu's demeanor almost always seems to be angry or brooding and dangerously calm. It is rare when he seems genuinely happy, even when bragging about accomplishments of the clan. Because of his personality, he has never been asked to assist in any teaching of others or proctoring tests due to what would be obvious bias (going even harder on any members of the Kageki clan and likely ignoring anyone else). His personality, however, is perfect for the line of work that he does most of the time anyways: hunting down and killing targets. Ryuu is one of the tracker-nin and the most dreaded one to have hunting you, as the closest thing to matching his pride in the Kageki Clan is his pride in the village. Abilities Physical Tekagi-shuko Master: Ryuu's favored weapons that he has on him almost all the time. His fighting style has been compared to that of the shinobi who have partnered with animals. This, along with his Wind Release, led to his nickname of Demon Wind Dragon. Master of Silent Movement: Being a Jōnin level ninja, Ryuu has mastered moving silently even with the dog tags he wears on his belt. Unless he's bored and looking for a fight, his target won't realize he's there until they're already dead. Master of Kageki Style Taijutsu: The clan's taijutsu style, which Ryuu has adapted to be used with his Tekagi-shuko. Ryuu's version of this is more like as he tends to combine some Wind Release techniques with it. The Kageki Style focuses mainly on speed, which Ryuu enhances even further through one of his techniques. *'Sudden Shadow Assault' (突然シャドウ暴行, Totsuzen Shadō Bōkō): This technique involves the user ambushing the target from behind and/or below, as if from their shadow. This would normally involve a strike to the neck to knock the target unconscious, however Ryuu almost always goes for the kill. **'Sudden Shadow Frontal Assault' (突然の影正面攻撃, Totsuzen no Kage Shōmen Kōgeki): a much more difficult and risky version of Sudden Shadow Assault, where the user attacks from the front. This is more difficult for the obvious reason of attacking from the front, but also because the sun would be in the user's face as well. *'Eclipsing Shadow' (影を食, Kage o Shoku): An attack from above, normally involving a kick to the target's head to render them unconscious, or just coming down on the target's shoulders and forcing them to the ground. Again, Ryuu normally goes for the kill, unless he's ordered otherwise. *'Shadow Cloud' (影雲, Kage Kumo): A diversionary tactic done by throwing up a cloud of dust, sand or just about anything else that could be used to blind the target. Ryuu performs this with his Tekagi-shuko and Chakra Flow, which also whips the cloud up even more and making it more difficult for sensory shinobi to re-locate him. *'Mocking Shadows' (あざける影, Azakeru Kage): A technique used to blend into a crowd, or scenery. The main purpose of this technique is for surveillance or tracking, but can also be used to set up one of the other techniques, like Sudden Shadow Assault. *'Secret Technique: Shadow from Within' (秘伝: 内からの影, Hiden: Uchi Kara no Kage): A technique where, through some secret means, the user attacks by seemingly erupting from within the target and litterally tearing them apart from the inside out. Due to the difficulty of this technique, it is only taught to the clan head, isn't used often and has only been used on the most dangerous missing-nin from Yamigakure. Jutsu (風遁, Fūton): is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. *' ': Ryuu has mastered channeling his chakra into his Tekagi-shuko. He does this by utilizing two opposing chakra currents, which are ground against each other in such a manner that they sharpen one another into fine pieces. This also lengthens the range of Ryuu's Tekagi-shuko by several inches, which throws his opponents off guard by thinking they've dodged the attack but still getting hit. *' ': Ryuu swings his arm and three gusts of wind are released from his Tegaki-shuko in the arc that it was swung in. The technique is strong enough to stop projectiles and rip into the target. *' ': This technique is a pinpoint slashing strike, where the user emits chakra from their fingertips and materializes it into an invisible sword that assaults the enemy in a gust of wind and making a slicing sound. This technique is thought of as an unavoidable long-sword which leaves very deep slashes on the target's body. *' ': By blowing air from his mouth, Ryuu is able to change direction while in mid-air at high speeds. It has been shown to also be used to blow up a dust cloud, concealing Ryuu's location and movements. *' ': This technique shoots multiple bullets of air at the victim with intense speed. The bullets also have great power, enough to subdue a whole group of shinobi. *'Wind Speed' (風速, Fūsoku): Ryuu lowers the air resistance of his body through use of his chakra on the air immediately surrounding his body. This allows him to move at blinding speeds. He tends to combine this technique with the Kageki Style Taijutsu. Originally this technique was extremely taxing on his chakra levels, but Ryuu has managed to lower the amount of chakra needed through practice and use of this technique in combat. (水遁, Suiton): is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available or expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well.Offensive water techniques seem to inflict harm from the sudden force that they exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human. *'Water Bullets' (水の弾丸, Mizu no Dangan): Similar to Air Bullets, this technique involves shooting multiple bullets of water at the victim with intense speed. The bullets have enough power behind them to stop the victim in their tracks, but lacks the concussive force to take them out. **'Concussive Water Bullets' (震とう水の弾丸, Shintō Mizu no Dangan): the same as Water Bullets but combined with Air Bullets, to increase the concussive force enough to take out the victim. *'Crushing Water Dragon' (破砕水竜, Hasai Suirō): Ryuu creates a dragon made of water to attack the target. This technique has the water dragon come crashing down on the target from above, which has earned the technique the secondary name "Waterfall Dragon (滝竜, Taki Ryū)". **'Wind Speed Crushing Water Dragon' (風速は水竜を粉砕, Fūsoku wa Suirō o Funsai): The same as Crushing Water Dragon, except that Ryuu combines it with his Wind Release technique Wind Speed to increase the speed this attack hits the target with as well as with enough concussive force to leave a crater in the ground. : are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. True Shadow Style True Shadow Style (真影流, Shinkage-Ryū): a group of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu that are unique to Yamigakure and its shinobi. These techniques are recognizable as the names all begin with True Shadow Style (真影流, Shinkage-Ryū). *'True Shadow Style: Dance of the Squirming Dark Night' (真影流:蠢動闇夜の舞, Shinkage-Ryū: Shundouanya no Mai): the user creates an illusion which traps the target in a dark mist, similar to the Hidden Mist Technique. The user then creates multiple shadow clones which they then disguise as monsters shrouded in shadows with massive claws, the user also makes themselves look the same. The user, and their clones, then begin to surround and attack the victim from all sides in an unrelenting assault that leaves no room or time for openings or escape. This could also be performed with a partner who uses Puppet Techniques, where the puppets are disguised as monsters allowing for a conservation of Chakra. *'True Shadow Style: Tornado Shadow' (真影流:竜巻影, Shinkage-Ryū: Tatsumaki Kage): a Nintaijutsu where the user enhances their speed so much that when the user runs they become enveloped in a whirlwind that is created by their . This is used to set up other techniques or to distract/unnerve the targets. This is an enhanced version of Ryuu's Wind Speed technique. **'True Shadow Style: Shredding Tornado Shadow' (真影流:破砕竜巻影, Shinkage-Ryū: Hasai Tatsumaki Kage): the user attacks by sending multiple blades of wind at the target from the tornado. These blades continue to spin and can form smaller tornados to cause more damage. Ryuu, rather than launch blades of wind, prefers to move in closer to the target and attack with his Tekagi-shuko. Doing this then mixes the target's blood into the tornado and making the technique look much more sinister. **'True Shadow Style: Piercing Tornado Shadow' (真影流:ピアス竜巻影, Shinkage-Ryū: Piasu Tatsumaki Kage): the user, instead of launching blades of wind, will instead charge at the target in an attempt to impale them with the wind. Ryuu will use his Tekagi-shuko to increase the lethality of this technique. Trivia *Ryuu is likely albino, due to his white hair, red eyes and pale complexion. The author hasn't decided yet. *Ryuu's appearance is based off of Gunzi from Togainu no Chi Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Character